A Ray of Light in the Dark
by SapphireAce2015
Summary: This is a slow build of Lauren and Johnny. She is the girl who can't seem to stay out of trouble and he is the guy who always seems to find her and help her. Abandoned by her parents and having to act older than her age for her brother, this story covers their journey to something more when life isn't always easy and you have to fight for what you want, especially in a war zone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Gifted nor the characters.

Lauren POV

I stood frozen looking around for a way out as we stood surrounded by sentinel services. Each man and woman looked our way with eyes of pure undeniable hate, including the man I once called my father. Looking at him now I found no resemblance to the man who use to tuck me in and read me bed time stories. I only saw a monster.

Anger coursed through me as I put the shield in front of both Andy and myself. He was all the family I had left now, telling our parents what happened had been the worst mistake of my life. It had led us here.

Within minutes these people were knocking on the door and my mother was teary eyed as she began letting them in. After a curt conversation her and my father each stepped aside and they came our way. My brother was frozen solid, eyes wide begging of my parents for help. I knew better the moment they let them through they stopped being our parents.

 _"Andy, we need to go!" I said holding up the shield as I pulled him in the direction of the garage._

 _"What are they doing? Why are they just standing there?" He asked, muttering in an off tone as they shouted at us to stand down. I knew better though people who went willingly always disappeared._

 _"Why do you think? We just became their enemy. Let's go." I growled pulling on him harder as they drew their weapons. I watched a shift in my brother's eyes as he began to let out a primal growl. Suddenly the room began to shake just like it had at the gym._

 _"Andy, move." I yelled struggling to hold the barrier. Each bullet driving into it felt like a full force punch to my gut. He finally moved and I was able to move backwards guarding him as he ran towards our mother's car. "Get in!" I ordered slamming the door and locking it tight. Thankfully I still had the keys from earlier at the dance and jumped in beside him. I hit reverse and the garage button at the same time. I drove slamming into multiple cars becoming jarred with each contact._

 _"Where are we going to go?" My brother asked as I switched to drive._

 _"I don't know but, you need to hold the wheel." I said gearing up my powers again. It was only half true I knew where we needed to go but, not how to get there. It had been five years since I had seen Johnny last and I wasn't even sure he was still there let alone if he remembered me. "I'm going to make a hole." I explained shaking my thoughts of my childhood hero aside. Without question my brother did as I asked allowing me to push the people and cars to the side._

 _"Wow." My brother said as I took the wheel._

 _"We need to ditch the car now, look for any cash." I said looking in the rearview mirror just in time to see a drone being released to follow us. Again, my brother did as I asked. I drove to the nearest industrial park and we ditched the ride. Knowing the drone was following us I looked to my brother. "Can you break it? Like you did the poles?" I asked, knowing I was asking way too much of him. When I first found out I couldn't push anyone with my barriers only stop their actions. Memories of the night tickled at my mind threating to take over but, like always I pushed them back._

 _"I can't control it. I can't force it." He said hysterically._

 _"Take a deep breath and try Andy." I urged pushing him. I watched his failed efforts knowing he hadn't been successful in calming himself but plastered a smile upon my face despite it. "It's okay Andy, we can run." I said grabbing his hand reassuringly as we took off into the nearby warehouse._

"Do you have any idea, how many people you have hurt?" My father growled pulling me to the here and now. The shield in place I backed Andy into the wall behind us. We were now cornered nowhere to run and he knew that. A deep fear I had never known before coursed through me as I looked him in the eye. I could tell to him we were already dead and they would take whatever action deemed fit.

"I thought you were a prosecutor." My brother said in disbelief beside me though I myself had given up that delusion long ago.

"I am, but first and foremost I am a Sentinel Agent and it is my job to keep the city safe." He replied with little to no emotion. "You and your sister are a threat."

"We are your kids." Andy yelled the building shaking around us.

"You are a mutant, and you are dangerous to all humans." He replied. Though I knew to expect such a response each word felt like the cut of a dull blade upon my skin bringing tears to my eyes but, I would not let them fall. I had to be strong for Andy even if we were about to die. He on the other hand reacted as he had earlier pouring his anger and pain into his powers. I watched in shock as the drone fell in pieces to the ground and the cement bricks around us began to crumble pushing us further apart. Even now I could feel each piece which hit my shield as if they were being thrown at my body.

"Fall back." I heard my father yell as an odd purple light appeared to our right just in front of the wall. Ignoring it I began to reassess our situation. There was a chance we could still escape if we were smart.

"Lauren your bleeding." My brother called just as I heard gunfire fill the air. With only the thought of my brother in mind I swung my shield before him. Wrapping it around him like a blanket from head to toe leaving myself unprotected, and open to harm. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the bullets which I was sure would come but, instead felt strong arms wrap around me holding me tightly.

"Get him through the portal!" an all too familiar voice called vibrating the body around me. Opening my eyes, I could see only tendrils off black hair and the tanned skin of the arms wrapped around me from both my position and my faling vision from the dust. Even still it was enough to confirm who my rescuer was.

"Johnny?" I asked confused but, relieved as my heart hammered in my chest. Instead of an answer I felt my body being lifted as he ran full force at something in front of us. The scenery switched to that of a new abandoned building with cots everywhere in the blink of an eye leaving me shaken and confused. As he slid me to the ground I swung around too quickly wavering as I began looking for my brother.

"Andy!" I gasped in relief finding him nearby. Despite my current state I pulled my brother close ignoring the pressure in my head and the blood falling from my nose. "Are you alright."

"Yeah, thanks to them. Who are they?" He asked in a quieter tone gazing behind me. Slowly turning my head, I looked at a group of people. In the center stood Johnny, arms crossed and blue grey eyes boring holes into my brother and I. He was so different than the young native teenager who saved me when I was six, and even the young adult he'd been five years ago when he'd helped me learn to fight. He stood like a statue now dressed in dark clothing with his calculative gaze and long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail. He was edgier, stronger, and somewhat colder yet, beneath this new version I could still find traces of the person I had compared all others to through out my life.

"I'm Johnny, this is Polaris, Eclipse, and Blink." He said gesturing to those nearby. One girl had purple hair and cat like green eyes whereas the other had green hair and matching eyes and the last was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "We are the Underground. We came to help you when I felt you use your powers."

"Here your safe. You can rest until morning and we can figure out your next move." The green hair girl said carefully nodding at us as a woman with red hair entered.

"Sonia. Get them two cots." Johnny said, eyes still locked in my direction as the others left. "You come with me I will get you cleaned up." He said pointing at me. I felt my brother shift and tense up and quickly turned to him.

"It's alright Andy I will be right back okay just lay down and get some rest." I said brushing his arm with my hand. He nodded but I could tell he didn't like it.

I followed him through a maze of people and cots trying to ignore the stairs and whispers which seemed to follow until we reached a single small make shift cubical area and sink. Pulling a scrap of cloth from the edge of the sink he wet it.

"How are you?" He asked before turning back to me. Trying not to roll my eyes at the loaded question I bit my tounge.

"Fine." I replied stifling the wince when he touched it to my face.

"What you did for your brother was brave. Stupid but, brave." He said cleaning the blood from my lips. I could not help but admire his good looks in this low light and how it highlighted his bone structure. He was gorgeous without question even now and it made me wonder if he even recalled my name.

"He is my brother, I will always protect him." I said absently.

"You said that before to when I asked you to come with me." He replied thoughtfully.

"So, you do remember." I blurted out as my cheeks instantly reddened.

"The little kid who can't stay out of trouble?" He laughed, "Of course I remember, but you should have found me before this mess tonight. You almost died." He said eyes and face growing sterner.

"I didn't know Andy was like me." I responded. "Those jerks bullied him day in and day out, you know. I tried to stop them before but, it didn't work out. I guess tonight he had enough." I muttered my voice going distant to even my own ears as I began remembering the dance and all the events that had followed. "I went in to get him and I was trying protecting a girl when I was exposed. When my parents found out they handed us over immidately. We had no choice but to run."

"Your safe now Lauren you and your brother." He said firmly pulling me back to reality and from my own thoughts but, I knew even this was temporary. A known mutant would be running for the rest of their lives especially with the chargers my brother and I had. No one could change that not even Johnny. "You should get some rest, we can talk tomorrow." He said tucking a piece of my golden hair behind my ear and sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah." I replied nodding as I stood coming only inches from him. Careful not to brush him I made my way back to both my brother and the empty spot beside him. He had fresh tear stains on his cheek which caught my eye. I lay down my own tears burning again but, I forced myself not to let a single one drop. They did not deserve my misery. Closing my eyes tight I awaited for sleep to overtake my aching body, pulling me into a dreamless slumber as it always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny

It had been a few days since Lauren and her brother arrived and I hadn't gotten the chance to speak with her again. Instead, I found myself watching her from afar. She had changed so much since the first time we met when she was six yet, even now that same frightened face ghosted her delicate features. It made me want to keep her close and safe just like I had once promised to do though my gut was telling me it was far from that simple.

I had noticed many different things as I had been watching her through signs that there was something more profound going on than the situation at hand. She seemed on edge at all times not wanting anyone at her back and rarely smiling or laughing. Her shields energy was always at the ready even now it flickered in the air and, she often put it up when surprised by something such as a cup falling. She kept her eyes fixed on both everything and nothing always making sure her brother was nearby.

"You watch her a lot," Lorna said from beside me. I had been watching her so closely that I hadn't listened to her approaching me.

"Who?" I asked ignoring the obvious answer. I did not want to answer questions about Lauren for a long time she had been my secret, and I liked it that way. If no one knew how important she was then no one would want to hurt her to get to me.

"You know blondie over there with the big blue eyes." She replied propping up on the opposite pole from where I stood.

"Her powers are interesting," I said smoothly making an effort to look at someone else.

"Right, so interesting that you're practically stalking her when you aren't asleep?" She asked a knowing smirk upon her lips.

"Yeah, I think they could be helpful in the long run." I said, "Saving others just trying to figure out how it works to work with her on improving it."

"Right. Let me know how that works out for you but, for now, how about we go save a one of our own." She said gaining my full attention.

"What's the mission?" I asked turning to her as she wandered off.

"Routine. The daughter is a mutant the mom needs help hiding her. That's it." She said as if it would be so simple.

The mission went sideways from the moment we reached the bar. We were surrounded by Sentinel Agents apparently the mother forgot to mention her daughter was a member of a rebellious mutant group and, wanted in connection with multiple crimes of interest. I pulled out my cell phone dialing the compound as Lorna and Marco's stood guard together.

"Johnny?" Sonia said her all too familiar voice called on the phone.

"I need an out and I, need it now," I growled covering the girl with my body as the bullets filled the air. Each one was bouncing off me as though they were only rocks.

"Alright, where are you." She asked voice panicking slightly.

"The Bar," I answered standing as they refilled to put the table in front of the door.

"Alright." She muttered as I ended the call. About ten or more minutes later I saw a purple light appear in the shape of a scar to my right. I was a little shocked this is what Sonia thought was best considering how unstable Clarice's powers could be but, wasted no time in ushering everyone through the portal as quickly as possible. As everyone stood to catch their breath my eyes searched automatically for the ocean blue ones I could feel watching my every move.

She looked merely curious from the outside though from here I could see her sweaty palms and fidgeting motions. As our eyes met, I allowed them to linger a moment trying to reassure her that I was alright but, was interrupted as Clarice fell towards the ground. I was able to catch her at the last-minute right before her head hit the concrete ground.

"Clarice!" I said sternly trying to wake her to no avail. I stood holding her in my arms as I took her over to the nearby table laying her down gently. I didn't miss the look of guilt in Sonia's eyes as she looked on, signaling she had done something very wrong though I didn't have the time to determine what that might be. "She pushed herself too far we need a doctor," I said looking at Lorna and Marco's.

"I am a doctor." The mother said stepping forward tentatively. "It is the least I can do since she got hurt helping me but, I might need a few things."

"Marco's and Lorna can help with that just tell them what you need," I said seeing another portal begin to open nearby. "Hurry. Everyone else out of here, for now, clears the room." I ordered taking control of the situation before it got out of hand.

"Johnny, I can help," Lauren said stronger than any other voice in the room as she came up beside me.

"No, it is too dangerous to get your brother and get out," I replied dismissing the suggestion entirely. I didn't want her in any danger even if she could help.

"No, I can help if you'd just listen!" She argued as Sonia walked up.

"Look now is not the time to play hero," Sonia said her words coming out sharper than I liked. Looking between the two I wasn't sure what might happen. Lauren waited for a moment glaring at both of us before turning away. Instantly, my stomach dropped that had been far too easy. Throughout my time knowing Lauren I had learned she would never back down she didn't know how. I moved forward briefly before I felt the energy from her shield come to life stopping me where I stood. Trapping me in an invisible box and Sonia as well.

"Lauren!" I yelled as she stood in front of the portal which opened to an unnamed street as a car came speeding closer to it. "Lauren! Move!" I urged the feeling in my gut worsening as I watched unable to help or stop her.

"I won't risk my brother because your both to pigheaded to see I am an asset." She growled over her shoulder pushing energy from her body out towards the portal.

To most people, you could not see anything, but it begins to close but, I could. I saw the sparks flow from her to it with precision and ease. It was at this moment I realized how brave she was. She didn't flinch as the car neared in fact it steeled her more. I, on the other hand, was punching her barrier until I realized each time I did she winced ever so slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sonia, doing the same and quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Stop, she's connected to it." I said sternly my voice growing darker. I couldn't believe I had not realized it before in all the times I trained her. Never once did she stop me from throwing things at it, never once did she ask me to go easy or show any sign of the pain.

I watched in astonished silence as the portal closed and felt that she had let down the barriers around me. Only it was a little too late as part of the truck's bed had been clipped when it closed. I was racing for her before I had made the conscious decision to, watching her throw up her shield to hold it back. Though shaky she managed to hold it off her until I pulled her out of harm's way and closed to me. I hugged her feeling her quaking body in my arms. Reluctantly I let her go backing up a step assessing her. Many questions ran through my mind about how she had done that when our sessions stopped all those years ago yet, I pushed them aside knowing it was not the right time or place.

"You should rest I will get you if another one opens," I said finally pointing to a nearby chair. She nodded slightly and made her way over on shaky legs. She was exhausted I could feel her energy level dwindling and knew if she didn't rest she couldn't continue to help. I followed every movement as she sat down laying her head on the arm. I waited as until her breathing evened out and her eyes drooped before rubbing my face.

"She's the same girl we helped all those years, ago isn't she?" Sonia asked beside me. I simply looked at her admitting nothing not that she needed me to after all she had been there. "You never did tell me how you knew each other." She continued eyes drifting to Lauren and where she lay. I didn't like something about her gaze. It seemed angry almost.

"What did you do Sonia?" I asked instead deflecting her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She asked stuttering slightly.

"To Clarice, you looked guilty earlier and now your lying and avoiding the question," I said crossing my arms.

"I did what needed to be done." She replied sterner.

"What did you do to her?" I asked again.

"I gave her a memory of ours. You were in trouble she needed encouragement." She replied looking away.

"Are you kidding me? Do you realize what you have done?" I growled lowly trying not to wake up Lauren.

"Believe me, Johnny, I do." She growled back glaring as she walked off. Letting out a deep frustrated sigh I flung myself into a nearby chair rubbing at my eyes. It had been one hell of a day and showed no signs of getting better. I lay my head back shutting my eyes to feel the energy around me. It stayed level and dormant for hours until a small spark shot my eyes wide open. To my right where Lauren lay, I felt it again. Looking over at her I saw her shield come to life around her as she began to toss and turn in her sleep. I made my way over to wake her just as her face contorted into a look of pain. Carefully I pushed the barrier hoping that I could shake her awake. Though her body did move slightly, she remained asleep. It was clear to me as her skin became damp with sweat she was having a nightmare I just didn't know what about.

"Lauren." I said applying light pressure to the barrier again, "Wake up."

Again, I saw no reaction instead I saw her lips move and strained to hear her words yet, couldn't understand a thing. They only quivered in a childlike way as a tear fell from her closed eyes.

"Lauren, wake up!" I said pushing on it much harder my own emotions rising to the front. "Lauren." It was then she turned entirely to her side, and her shirt rode up on her hip that I saw a long-jagged scar the size of a knife. My words escaped me, and my mind went blank. Lauren had not lived a comfortable life in my absence like I had convinced myself she did. She had been fighting alone, and I had not been there. Steeling myself, I pressed on her barrier again but, without using my abilities. She suddenly shot awake fear filling her icy eyes and her breathing erratic and heavy. I pulled my gaze up toward her eyes but, whatever she saw made her look down towards the scar. She paled as she pulled her top down unwilling to meet my questioning eyes.

"Lauren," I said unable to finish the sentence and unsure if I wanted an answer as the others returned. Quickly she wiped her eyes standing up as another portal appeared to our right. This time a group of vigilantes sat on the other side guns at the ready.

"Lauren, can you close it?" Sonia asked watching them as they lifted their weapons. Without fear, Lauren stepped forward attempting to close the rift. As they aimed their guns, my deepest worries kicked in. It was like I could see them shoot her before it occurred.

"Stabilize her now," I demanded harshly to the woman with Lorna moving closer to Lauren. Everything in me wanted to pull her back despite the risk it would pose to the compound and those in it but, I pushed that aside settling for protecting her instead. I took up the post in front of her facing the men as they made their way closer. As one hesitantly stepped through gun up, I stepped forward taking him out and pushing him back through while tossing the gun aside.

"Johnny!" Sonia shrieked at me as two charged me. It was distracting and annoying, but I noticed a barrier between both them and me blocking their movements and took the opportunity to disarm them. It began pushing them back towards the rift as they fought against it. Once shifted to the other side, she closed instantly, and Lauren nearly collapsed nearby clutching her head.

"Johnny, I am so glad you're alright." Sonia gasped coming to my side, looking over her shoulder as Lorna went to Laurens side.

"You did good kid." She said helping her up. Lauren nodded remaining quiet as she moved toward the door.

"Do you need help?" Lorna asked sincerely taking note of her battered state.

"No, I have had worse." She replied moving on unsteady feet toward the hall where her brother stood waiting. I stepped from Sonia's grasp making my way toward the woman doctoring Clarice.

"Is she alright?" I asked catching Sonia leaving out of the corner of my eye.

"She is stabilizing but, she almost died." She replied shaking her head. I nodded unsure of what to do or say as I turned to Lorna.

"Tomorrow Johnny, go check on blondie. Marco's and I need some rest." She said before I could utter a word pulling Marco's toward the door. I nodded as Sage entered to keep watch over the situation until Sonia returned I had no doubt.

Slowly and consumed in thoughts of the scar I made my way away from the room toward my bunk knowing I would see her on the way by. As I neared, I saw her brother urging her to eat or sleep as he lay beside her watching as she looked out a barred window. Her face shown with lines of worry highlighted by the moonlight. Though she looked exhausted the look in her eyes said, she was wide awake. I had many a night like that where I lay awake with memories of the war haunting me and could recognize it with ease.

I made my way to the sink and hot plate near my bunk preparing a remedy my mother used to give my father. It was of different dried herbs and honey but, I always added a splash or two of the whiskey I knew was hidden in the flask underneath the table. Marco's left it there for all three of us on especially troubling nights and tonight qualified.

I carried both cups toward Lauren's bunk. She sat alone now with her brother fast asleep next to her and the others bustling around someplace else or also asleep. She didn't turn from the window though I could feel her energy rise at the ready as I neared.

"Here., It will help," I said handing her a cup. She looked at the cup then back up to me with a question and confusion in her eye. "With the nightmares." I supplied sipping my own cup. She nodded and took a sip her face scrunching at the alcohol within. I couldn't suppress the laugh which arose as I watched.

"You think that's funny huh?" She asked smiling herself.

"A little," I replied nodding as she continued to drink it. "You were right tonight you were an asset. Your powers have grown a lot in the last few years." I said meeting her eyes over my cup.

"I know, I'm not a child anymore Johnny. You don't have to protect me I can protect myself." She said eyes going slightly hazy.

"That I can see," I replied narrowing my eyes at the memory of the scars.

"So, you did see." She stated simply unwilling to meet my eyes.

"I did, and one day soon I will ask about them. Just not tonight." I responded.

"Why?" She questioned downing more of her cup.

"Because neither one of us is prepared for that tonight," I said merely drinking what was left of my cup. She nodded doing the same.

"Thanks for the tea." She said yawning.

"You should sleep. It works fast." I said as her face became slightly more relaxed. She nodded though I saw the hesitation.

"Do you want me to stay until it does?" I asked as she looked at her pillow like it might strangle her the minute she laid down. It looked like she was debating the offer, so I sat on the very edge of her cot. Hesitantly, she laid down and covered up before closing her eyes. As she drifted off, I heard her whisper her thanks. For the first time since I had seen her again, I didn't feel her energy at the ready. She was relaxed or drained, and at this point, either one was a good thing. She needed sleep and so did I. Carefully I pulled the covers up to her neck and kissing her forehead shocking even myself before returning to my cot. I laid down replaying the night's events. Slowly I felt the tea taking hold and drifted off to sleep I had been sorely needing.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE GIFTED NOR, THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!

AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks for all the support I am loving reading the reviews they inspire me to continue in writing. ? I am so glad, so many of you like my story.

Lauren

I woke up with a start my heart nearly beating out of my chest as the sun shone down through the barred window. Shakily I pulled my self up trying to banish the memories flooding my mind. Gripping my head, I felt the chill set in as the cold air met the sweat covering every inch of my skin.

 _"Alexandria, No!" I screamed as I watched her open a rift in the bricks next to me pulling each one out like a game of Tetris. Her ebony curls were bouncing as she looked back the way we came. I winced from my wounds as I tried to summon the energy to shield her but, couldn't make it work. I could hear the footsteps pounding down the hall but, could not see past her. "We can both, make it!"_

 _Not this time, Lauren." She said a tear leaking from her ice colored eyes. "Forever is going to come a little bit closer for me." As she spoke, she shifted her shirt, and I saw blood leaking through her tank top in her stomach area. We had been shot at as we ran and were the only one grazed my shoulder, it appeared she was not as fortunate. Still, I had no intentions of leaving her behind to these animals, and I moved closer towards her only to be met with resistance._

 _"Please don't do this we can figure it out!" I screeched as she began reassembling the blocks between us a knowing smile on her lips._

 _"I already have, this is it Lauren. When you get down run and don't look back." Alexandria said as the wall began pushing me toward the opening. "Summon your strength its life or death now, and I won't be able to help."_

 _"No, No, No." I cried clawing at it as it pushed me back towards the opening at a pace I couldn't stop. It wasn't until I felt the ground disappear beneath the heel of my shoe that I stopped fighting it knowing the last of my energy would be needed. At the sound of a gun cocking my eyes shot wide but, she only looked at me through what small space there was nodding and smiling one last time tears burning in her eyes._

I rubbed my eyes and face trying to stop the horror film playing in my mind but could not. Some memories were just too hard to compelling, and I was powerless to stop it as it pulled me back in.

 _"Run Lauren now and don't look back." She said pushing me the rest of the way as I heard more bullets ring in the air. "Run." At that moment she shoved me the rest of the way tears streaming down my face. I heard her grunts of pain and just knew she was gone. Facing the same fate if, I didn't get it together I looked at the ground which was rushing towards me. With the last smiling image of my friend in my mind, I summoned strength I didn't know was there and encircled myself in a barrier slowing my descent towards the ground to a safe level and went to the only place I thought was safe. Bleeding and wounded I made my way back to our hideout more broken and alone than I had ever been._

Sitting here I thought of how I lay in that cold bunker underground alone in and out for several days before Ollie and Meagan two of our other friends returned. Together with one other named Celeste, we were a family. We fought, trained, and cried together. It had become my home, but the news they shared brought it crashing down. The night the agents had come for us we had been betrayed. Upon our separation, Celeste led Ollie and Meagan into the Sentinel Agents awaiting hands. It had only been during a means of transport that Ollie's father rescued Ollie and Meagan.

As the memory played out and new tears stung in my eyes, I thought about the decision I had made to leave the only real family I had known. One where I didn't have to hide my voice or powers and was respected but, at the time it seemed like the best thing to do the death of one and betrayal was too much. Instead, I went home and pretended I was normal hiding my scars and nightmares from the world. I didn't speak to anyone, not even Ollie or Meagan, I was forever alone.

Finally, able to pull myself from my thoughts I got up from my bed walking through the compound. I was not sure what I was looking for but wandered around through the building quietly. It was not until I came to a room where Johnny, Marcos, Lorna, and my brother stood talking. I entered the room hearing the tail end of a mission briefing before catching my brother and Johnny's guilty faces.

"What are you doing Andy?" I asked as the others dispersed.

"A mission. They need my help getting into a building and taking more files." My brother said hesitantly.

"No!" I said grabbing him by the shoulders my panic rising in my throat at the thought of him on a mission. I didn't want to lose any more family than I had lately. "You're not ready for this."

"I am, and I want to do this. I can do this." He said sternly standing up to me. "I have been practicing."

"It isn't about your powers! It's about the men who will want you dead!" I growled pushing him back slightly. "Or did you forget."

"I didn't forget, Lauren and I am doing this." He retorted.

"Then I am going to!" I declared furious with him.

"No, I don't need a babysitter." He shot back.

"He's right you're not going, Lauren," Johnny said sternly causing me to turn on him. "You're not at your best, you're not sleeping, and you're on edge, and neither am I."

"You're not going but, you'll send him in?" I growled glaring at him with pure rage.

"I volunteered Lauren. I am not a kid." My brother defended from behind.

"Volunteered?" I screeched unable to comprehend my brother's words as someone knocked on the door.

"You got ten minutes," Lorna said eyeing the situation before backing out of the room quickly as my brother followed.

"He is not a kid anymore Lauren if he wants to fight you can't stop him," Johnny said from behind me.

"Are you lecturing me on being overprotective?" I hissed, "That's rich. If anything happens to my brother, I am blaming you for okaying it, Johnny." With that, I left the room heading for the roof access where I could watch them leave. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now I was so angry I was shaking and so worried it had me fidgeting. I sat there watching the group leave and long after stewing in my thoughts as the door opened behind me and re-closed. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I know you're worried about him, but Lorna and Marco's are the best. He will be alright." Johnny said as I watched the sun setting.

"You should have let me go," I replied quietly still angry.

"You're a liability, you're not sleeping, and it's getting to you." He replied.

"I would have been fine I have seen much worse," I growled turning on him.

"I know you think that but, I have to think about everyone." He said getting slightly frustrated with the talk.

"You have no idea who I am anymore or what I have been through. I am fine nothing is wrong with me." I growled, "But, if something happens to my brother because you think I am still a weak and scared child then you will find out what I can do." I hissed pushing past him and headed for the door.

It had been several hours since our argument, and my anger was starting to dissipate through my worry did not. Even now as I walk through the compound, I hope he is okay. The mission is in full swing, and I couldn't sleep. Rationally I knew I shouldn't have reacted so harshly to the situation but, he had also been wrong. Weighing my options, I decided to go and find him to apologize for my anger. I headed toward the office but, found it empty yet, a file on his desk caught my eye. It had a picture of Ollie and Meagan. Picking it up I began to read. Beneath it lied another folder with my name and yet, another with Alexandria's. I started reading but, only could make out that we were targets of a higher-level agent and all on the run a fact their file had wrong.

At the sound of the door opening, I looked up files still in hand as Johnny and Sonia entered the room kissing each other. Instantly my heart tightened and began to crack pain like nothing I had never known leaking out and seeping through every fiber of my being. Though tears threatened to burn in my eyes I pushed them down turning instead to my anger and outrage as they had yet, to notice my presence.

"Don't mind me." I said tone frosty and sharp as I tossed the file down in disgust, "Just reading about myself."

Hearing my voice, Johnny sprang apart turning to me with a look of pure guilt and strain while Sonia looked outraged and yet triumphant.

"Lauren," Johnny said seeming to grasp at words unsure of what to say and proceed but I simply walked around him heading back towards the roof. I needed space. He followed closely behind much to my annoyance. "We should talk about this."

"The files? Or the fact that you're here messing with her while they are risking their lives?" I asked coldly.

"What I do in my time is my own business." He defended though it fell on deaf ears as Sonia rushed through the door.

"Your right it is," I replied thinking to myself. "But those files are my business why do you have them? Are you checking up on me?"

"No, Sonia gave them to me after we saw your names in the list of wanted mutants." He said now glaring at me.

"My name was not on that list." I hissed. It was one thing we always made sure of. If they knew who I was, it could cost me everything.

"Not until after the dance when you were exposed then they put the clues together." She said with a near growl. "Which brings me to the question what were you doing with them? Do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous what you did was?"

"What I do in my time is my business," I replied glaring at him though she was speaking.

"You put everyone here at risk, including yourself and your brother." She replied.

"I didn't ask to come here Johnny showed up!" I reminded her, despite having known I was looking for him all along.

"That's beside the point they could have killed you, Lauren at any time you could have been gone." He roared with more emotion than I had heard in a long time. "You didn't think! I left to stop you from getting involved."

"You have some nerve," I said far too calmly. "You left five years ago no nothing just stopped coming by. I found somewhere to belong after you did that! We were a unit a family you don't know anything about us."

"Then where are they now when you need them? Why did Celeste betray you? Sure, sounds like a family to me." Sonia retorted.

"I left them!" I screamed finally cracking. "I walked away because I couldn't handle what Celeste had done. You think you know something about us because you read a file. News flash you don't! Three years ago, when your files say we were in custody and escaped they got it wrong." I huffed turning to Johnny now, "You want to know about my scars Johnny? I got them from a few agents trying to make an example out of us. Alexandria isn't on the run she isn't hiding they killed her in front of me. That's why I walked away! Every incident in that file was us fighting for each other and those who couldn't fight for themselves. It's no different than what you're doing here!" I raged pulling aside my top shirt, so I stood scars exposed in my tank top. Pointing to the bullet wound on my arm, I continued, "I got this, and these," I said pulling up my shirt to reveal the stomach scars," And she lost her life to get me out. If that's not a family, I don't know what is." Pulling my clothes back down and on I looked at Johnny. He stood gaping still gaping at my now hidden wounds, and Sonia seemed unsure what to say.

"Sonia, can we have a minute?" Johnny said asking her to leave.

"Johnny?" She questioned, but his face grew stern.

"You said enough tonight. Go now." He said leaving no room for discussion. She did, and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I only ever tried to do what was best for you."

"I don't blame you for it, Johnny." I replied, "But I won't let you belittle what decisions I made after. I am not a child anymore."

"No, you aren't." He replied seeming to be looking at me in a new light. "The nightmares are from it aren't they." I merely nodded in response looking into the night sky as the wind sent a shiver down my spine. I felt open and exposed having blurted out one of my darkest secrets. Behind me, I heard his phone buzz and turned to him in question as he began to read a text.

"It was a success." He said a smirk on his lips. I could only imagine the words I told you so going through his head as I heaved a massive sigh of relief.

"Come on Lauren, and lets get you someplace warm. My bunk has a heater he said putting up the phone. "You need some sleep."

"Could you make me some tea?" I asked hesitantly leading the way.

"Yeah." He replied wrapping an arm around my waist bringing goosebumps to my skin.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on his bunk wrapped in two blankets, and the tea was taking hold. Johnny went to walk off but, I grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Lauren I was just moving the heater." He replied smiling at me knowingly. I nodded snuggling deeper in the cot that smelled so much like him. As I began to drift I felt him playing with my hair, it was comforting, and I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Night Johnny." I murmured.

"Goodnight Lauren." He replied voice soft and warm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it has taken so long I had a lot going on and couldn't make up my mind exactly how I wanted this chapter to go. As a treat for having weighted so long I will try to do the next chapter before Friday. As always read and review they make me inspired to continue. Again sorry for the delay.**

 **I do not own the characters or rights they belong to the show Gifted.**

 **John**

The night sky was clear as I returned from my mission with Lorna and Marco's. It had been a few days since the rooftop incident, and I had yet, to speak with her. It wasn't that I hadn't wanted to but, the next morning after I had awoken slumped over the bed my fingers still wrapped in her golden locks I had felt Sonia coming. In an attempt to ward off an unnecessary drama I jumped up heading toward her to cut her off. By the time I had finished my mission briefing she was gone, and my cot left empty.

Over the next few days, it became painfully clear that everything had changed as she avoided me at all costs. I couldn't blame her as I to was thrown off as what to say or how to move forward but, the time away from her and the time on the mission had given me time to reflect.

I was sure now things would forever be different as the image of her so angrily yet, bravely showing her scars off was forever remained burned into my memory. She had been so beautiful as her robust eyes shined as bright as the stars behind her, full of the determination to protect her friend's memory even as she wielded her words telling us both about Alexandria's last moments. Though I could see Sonia had not been paying enough attention by the look on her face, my heart dropped hearing the brokenness of both her heart and voice coming through. Her words were raw honesty and confirmation that I had failed the first person I had ever truly wanted to protect, and that alone was a hard pill to swallow.

After the events had transpired and the dust settled every time I looked at Lauren I no longer pictured the girl she had been but the woman she had become yet, still my feelings remained the same. I cared for her, and now that she was back in my life I was that much more determined to protect her than before. I would always stand between her and any threat even if I had to fight to be there. I would not abandon her again no matter how different she was from the girl I remembered.

Pushing open the doors to the compound I felt a pang of happiness as I began to feel her eyes upon me looking me over. Despite her distance, it seemed she still worried about my well being as well. Meeting her eyes, I felt a pang in my chest; I missed her. I hadn't realized how much until right now. As the children, we had rescued from a shed where they hid out, filed in I stood frozen staring into her never-ending eyes. At least until Sonia stepped in front of me beaming from ear to ear. With my mind consumed by thoughts of Lauren, I had completely forgotten about the mess with Sonia.

Kissing her had been a mistake, and I had known it the moment it happened. In fact, had Lauren not caught us I would have ended it and told her as much but, I had been so consumed by anger with Lauren's past and then her accusatory words I had reacted merely in rage.

"Johnny, I am so glad you're okay." She said tone full of cheer and excitement that I couldn't match.

"Yeah, it went well," I said making my way away from her and the stairs. She followed suit, and I had to suppress a sigh of discontent. I didn't want to be rude or hurt Sonia unnecessarily but, I knew I needed to say something as she reached up to wrap her arms around my neck and caught them pushing them back down. Over her shoulder, I caught sight of Lauren making her way away from the room and knew she was upset again at seeing us together. Though I had done my best to forget the look in her eyes when catching us before it had been unsuccessful and sent pains through my soul.

"John are you alright?" Sonia asked.

"I am fine," I said moving up towards the office silently fuming on the inside as I heard Sonia follow behind. I entered, and she followed shutting the rickety door.

"Did I do something John?" She asked eyes full of confusion. Instantly. I reigned in my anger. She wasn't the source the situation and I was.

"No, I did." I sighed rubbing my hand down my face,

"What do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb and ignorant two things, she was not.

"You know what I mean Sonia. That kiss the other night can't happen again. It was a mistake, and I am sorry but, nothing has changed." I said maintaining my cool demeanor.

"What? We can work it out in the compound Johnny; I love you. I want to be with you with this war on mutants we need to live every moment." She said tears burning in her eyes. While her words rang true it wasn't Sonia who's name came to mind when I thought about living my life.

"Sonia, I care for you I do but, this can't be. I told you before I don't feel as strongly as you do. We tried to make it work but, it didn't I am sorry." I said her tears doing little to nothing to deter me unlike Lauren's has before. There was something false about them I hadn't realized before.

"This is about her isn't it, Lauren." She said eyes were going dark and furious.

"No. This is about us and what is not there Sonia. No one else." I corrected. I knew I had messed up royally from her demeanour before I left and found myself wishing I had said something before. As she stormed out of the room, I became frustrated beyond belief and sank down in the chair finding myself exhausted both mentally and emotionally. Though I had not admitted it the change in me was because of Lauren I couldn't forget the image of that night upon the roof. It awakened something inside me more profound than I had ever known before. As I sat back in my chair to relax, I fell asleep waking up hours later due to Lorna's energy entering the room.

"Do you need something Lorna?" I asked sleepily rubbing my tired eyes.

"Yeah, a report came in of a building full of teens hiding. They need help I thought you could take it and maybe Lauren. They are kids, and if it goes south, she could protect them. It's a quick in and out mission two hours away. We are their only lifeline." She said calmly bracing for a fight. Instead, I sat back in my chair taking in the offer. It was a reasonably low-profile mission one which would allow us to talk privately like I wanted but with Lauren out there it was always a possibility, of sentinel services catching the wind. She was a huge target. I sat there a few moments taking it in to try and decide what to do. I took note of the dark circles under Lorna's eyes and her unnaturally pale complexion. She had been in the field far too much lately, and it was wearing on her.

"Alright." I finally said standing up to talk to find Lauren when I looked at the clock and saw it was morning.

"Alright? No fight no argument just alright?" She asked shocked.

"Yep," I replied blankly.

"Marco's sent me because he was sure you'd put up a fight or something." She muttered as I went to the door. "He'll be so angry he lost out on night watch for that."

"Your betting on me now?" I asked opening the door.

"No, not at all." She said looking guilty as ever. "More like extortion."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I left the room at her antics. Lorna was one of a kind but, I didn't mind so much. Quickly, I made my way to where I sensed Lauren. The moment I walked up she noticed locking eyes on me.

She was beautiful in the morning light her hair nearly glowing as she stood in the half-blocked window's view. She looked stressed instantly upon seeing me, and I could feel her energy pegging all over.

"I need to talk to you," I said flatly, hoping to sound professional to calm her though I could tell in her eyes it wasn't working.

"What is it?" She asked nervously placing her hair behind her ear.

"I need your help. Some kids are trapped in a warehouse I am going to get them, and I want you to go with me. It would help me to know if it goes south you can shield them and yourself." I said all business knowing I would have time in the car to talk.

"Oh." She said stunned. "okay, uh yeah sure." She agreed appearing relieved.

"Great get your stuff its about two hours out we leave in fifteen," I said waking off before she could take it back. I had to admit I was somewhat happy walking away from her as my nerves began to rise to the front. Quickly, I showered and changed gathering my things and heading to meet her. We walked in silence to the car and began our long journey, both our minds running wild. After having been in the car around fifteen minutes, I turned the radio down.

"Lauren, we need to talk about the rooftop situation," I replied thinking about the topics I wanted to cover mentally as the air went thick around us. "I am sorry for the files. Sonia gave them to me, and I overreacted."

"It's fine; I started it anyway." She said looking out the window hiding her face no doubt remembering the night.

"It's not fine. I am also sorry about Sonia; I didn't intend for her to follow us." I said truthfully, "She was an unfortunate bystander who took things way too far."

"Girlfriends always follow when you storm off mad Johnny; it's the way it is." She laughed as though I were stupid. "But I don't blame you for it that stuff's been building inside for a long time she just pressed the right buttons."

"She isn't my girlfriend that was a mistake that has been handled," I replied quickly though I wasn't sure why I needed her to know that so much. "I could tell. You were different this time; I couldn't read you like before but, I knew something was wrong I just didn't expect it to be that much. I thought leaving you was the best play I didn't want you here in this war, I wanted you safe but, you being the trouble magnet you are found your way in." I chuckled thinking of her mischievous personality.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically looking at me and rolling her eyes.

"We both know it is true." I laughed the air around us feeling much better than before.

"Maybe so." She agreed genuinely smiling at me for the first time.

We settled into a comfortable silence for a long time both feeling a bit relieved at the conversation, before she spoke again, "How was your mission?"

"Good fairly uneventful, just long." I replied letting out a sigh, "How was the compound?"

"Boring." She replied softly. I nodded in response though I was smiling internally. I could tell we were getting close and my nerves were twitching. Something felt off.

"I know you have done this before Lauren but, stay close to me alright," I said holding her gaze moments after I parked the car.

"Johnny, I will be fine this is not a big deal, don't worry so much." She laughed.

"Lauren, I mean it even when we get them, stay close," I said reaching for her face to make sure she understood how serious I was.

"I will, I promise." She replied tone soft and truthful. I nodded dropping my hand as I crouched to the ground to find them. Once I did, I stood gesturing to the way. She followed my approach, and we quietly made our way closer. It was then I sensed movement nearby and realized sentinel services was here for them as well. Instantly, I wanted to turn around and get Lauren out of here. I wasn't sensing her father but, that didn't mean anything. I let out a curse looking at Lauren's confused look. She responded by throwing up a shield went around us.

"Sentinel Services are here after the kids too," I informed her. I watched determination flash in her eyes where I should have seen fear and it both terrified me and electrified me.

"Move your ass Johnny I won't leave without them." She ordered kicking me into gear. Both shocked and amused I shook my head taking off her on my heels. "See trouble magnet." I shot back making her and I both laugh. As we rounded the corner, I saw the kids cowered in the corner fear stricken looks as the agents held guns on them. Memory flashed in my mind of Lauren.

"Your about to see just what I can do Johnny." She said before pushing barriers out full speed knocking them on sideways into the wall. I was both shocked and impressed yet, shook it off moving into action noticing the shield remain around me as I ran.

"Move we are here to help," I ordered the children taking on the men waking up. "Hurry." At first, they were stunned until the man's gun went off seeming to wake them up. "You're going to be fine just run toward her," I demanded again fighting as Lauren shielded the children and flung another into the wall.

As they ran she shifted her powers to shield them as well but, the separate barriers were apparently taking their toll on her. "Lauren drop mine," I ordered though she did not comply only shooting me an annoyed look.

"I got this." She quipped punching an approaching man rounding the corner as another began to fire. Finishing my fight, I looked up in time to see them reach her.

I made my way over allowing the shields to melt together as we ran down the hall. Behind me, I heard someone behind me speaking into their radio. "Alert Mr. Strucker, we have eyes on Lauren Strucker."

"Move faster," I ordered knowing within minutes hell would be upon us. The entire time I kept Lauren in my sight. She sent a barrier shooting at us as we ran back the way we came.

As agents appeared in front of us, I ran forward taking them out. Our time getting shorter and shorter to escape. After running more moments, our small group made their way towards the green SUV drones above. As shots began to fire behind us, I watched as Lauren's shield took a beating. As we loaded into the vehicle quickly, she did her best to maintain it. It was not until we were in the car that I noticed her nose was bleeding again as it had the night I saved her. She was weak and had pushed herself too far.

"Lauren, are you okay?" I asked speeding from the area quickly.

"Yeah." She replied though I noticed blood leaking through her shirt and a torn spot on her side.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I was grazed it's fine." She replied weakly. "He saw my face and fired when I was melting the shields." Anger filled me, and I saw only black as the words sank in. I hadn't even seen it.

"Johnny, the minute he saw my face things changed in there, it wasn't your fault." She said touching my arm. Though the warmth of her hand was comforting, I still had brought her there. "It's not my first time out there, I have had much worse so stop it." She growled lowly annoyance evident in her tone. Her spirit was always amusing, to say the least.

Over the next hour, Lauren spoke to the three kids in the back-offering comfort as I had seen her do before at the compound. She got their names and gave them a rundown as we made our way back safely to the compound yet, I didn't remember any of the actual words. I was struck by her action and how she handled herself. Seeing her in action had awoken an odd feeling in me I didn't understand. As we exited the car, I watched them file in and caught Lauren as she went to follow.

"No way you're coming with me," I said steering her toward my bunk. It was secluded, and the blood was on her upper side. I didn't want anyone else seeing it if I could help it.

"Why I am fine Johnny." She said as if I were overreacting.

"A bullet grazed your skin that is why Lauren," I replied sitting her on my cot as I got my kit my nerves still on edge from the events.

"It happens." She said shrugging.

"Let's see it," I said ignoring her. I watched her wince as she lifted her top to just below her bra line on her left side. Though it was as she said I still needed to clean it. Quietly I cleaned and bandaged it, and she dropped her shirt back into place. I moved to her face cleaning the blood smears away.

"I am alright, Johnny." She affirmed again touching my face. "You worry too much." As the warmth filled my skin seeping into my blood, I met her eyes. I knew she was alright, but I still didn't like it.

Still, there was something in her eyes calling out to me. Something I had denied for a while. We both moved forward at the same time, and I kissed her with every emotion in me. It was deep and meaningful more than any other before. It was searing and addictive as she answered in earnest. Everything disappeared but her and me at this moment. Slowly, I pulled back touching my lips to her forehead as I took in the air I needed.

Now everything made sense. She had always been what I was missing in my life, and neither of us would be the same again. I wasn't letting her out of my sight ever again even if she didn't know it.

"I'm tired," I said finally pulling away from her somewhat to lay back.

"Right I can go." She said breathlessly though I could hear in her voice she didn't want to. I smiled as she stood up twisting us, so she fell back with me onto the cot but carefully enough not to hurt her wound.

"You should sleep," I said tucking her in beside me on her better side. I could feel her happiness rolling off her as she settled in and I laid my hand on her hip. Had it not been against the wall we might not have both been able to keep the balance but, thankfully it was. With more ease than I had ever seen from her before she drifted off into a peaceful looking slumber and I followed a smile on my lips.


End file.
